Nation Wars
by aStRalBlaSt
Summary: A newly elected leader of a certain country decided to use his own country's nation embodiment as a war machine to conquer other countries as he please. And after using few tactics he learned from the military, he finally gathered an elite group of invincible soldiers to destroy and rule the world. Has the world finally witnessed the third greatest and cruelest dictator?
1. The Requiem

"As for other news around the globe," The newscaster paused for awhile and carried on reporting, "It has been reported that _**the country xxxx **_gained a new leader today. He is in 40's and has experience in the military. A lot of people are afraid if this newly elected leader will become a tyrant."

Those last words echoed across the whole room. Become tyrant they say. The man they were talking just smiled at the thought and turned off the television. After a few hours of his inauguration, he was sent here in this four corners with only a working table and a television just across it.

He was not pleased of the thought of having this small room as his office. His first plan after being elected will be demolishing this room and create a much fancier one in level of his value. He was waiting for hours in this wretched room and no one has ever knocked nor talked to him. He was getting impatient and switched on the television which you just saw a while ago.

All of the channels were teeming of the man's face. Obviously the man got bored of the same line spoken over and over again in almost every channel so he just turned it off. This country was in ruin if he wasn't elected, he said to himself to boost his self esteem. But he can't really deny that the country's military killed all of the officials and as a "unanimous" decision elected him as their leader. Of course he will not also hide that he was the master mind off all of those killings simply because he was proud of it.

He sighed and sat on the sofa. He got pissed when he felt that floor was more comfortable than this old run down sofa. He kicked the sofa from disdain and took the stool across the room. Great. The wallpaper of the room was almost gone, the furniture was bad and even the spiders didn't like to be in here. Is the president of this country deserved to be working here?

"Excuse me." One of the few living part of the congress knocked at the room and entered. "We've found him."

"About time." There was change of mood from the man as he stood from the stool. The congressman opened the door and pushed a boy presumably on his teens to talk to the man. "There was legend on our barracks that a country has an equal representation of itself as human who will not get hurt or die. Isn't that right mister?" The man looked at the congressman with pure bloodshot eyes.

The congressman and even the boy trembled from his gazes. He was evil. But they all know that from the start. He was the man who massacred the whole congress and managed to get away with it after all.

"Yes this is the boy." The congressman pushed the boy a little bit further to the man and continued, "They said that the growth of one's country is the factor of its growth. Developed countries like America China and many others have a really strong people like him."

"I don't care." He smiled and added, "As long as they don't die I'm fine on whether he is weak or not"

..

"What are you talking about?" Switzerland slammed the table as the man laughed at his face. It has been months after "the man" claimed war on the entire countries around the world. "I said," The man sighed and was simply enjoying the twisted worried look at the nation called "Switzerland".

"I said please let me draft you two in my army and I will let your people safe from this war."

"Impossible! I'm a neutral country…. _Liechtenstein too_." Switzerland was in cold sweat. The war has reached them as well. He didn't know what to do. It was a dead end for the both of them. All of the countries that "this man" set his eyes on were all dragged into this war.

**The Nation Wars** is what they call this war. The world finally gave birth to someone sinister enough to use the "nation" as tools for conquering other countries. At first, other nations shrugged about this attempt of waging war. He came from a poor land that he forcefully claimed so what threat will he inflict to them? But soon, a lot of countries around him fall one by one thanks to his invincible "nation".

"Aren't you forcing your opinion to the little miss?" He pointed Liechtenstein and gave of a very wide and creepy smile. Liechtenstein trembled in fear and hid her face from "the man". She was scared. "If you don't want little miss to fight then sacrifice yourself and I promise that _I will keep both of your countries safe_."

Liechtenstein raised her head and was shocked about this proposition. He was bluffing. He got loads of criminal record written all over him and blood on his hands. Only an idiot will fall for that. "I will think about it." Switzerland softly replied that made "the man" grinned.

"Great. I will visit you soon for your final answer."

Liechtenstein can't believe it. Her brother, her precious brother was falling for that obvious lies. Switzerland just deeply sighed and went back to his room. He didn't bother looking at his darling sister and say good night.

Will this really be it?

..

"Even….with…..America's…..valiant….effort….the…..w orld….was…..still….…into….ruin." The static news report was then changed by a pitch blank screen that Italy stared for almost ten minutes. Romano entered the room and said," Even with America's powerful machineries, "that man" kept destroying a lot of countries. How many "nations" have they acquired already?"

"Fifteen." Italy replied. He can't even picture how lonely and scared those fifteen nations could be, endless massacre and bloodshed everywhere. It almost made him kill his own brother to save him from this peril but sadly his efforts was in naught. "I wonder how long before this war will reach us? I wonder how bloodthirsty will I be after this."

"Stop that." Romano almost cried from where he stood and comforted his brother. Ever since the war broke, Italy kept mumbling creepy things like that. He was not scared but instead he was ready for the incoming war which scared almost everyone. _**Germany**_…Germany didn't even have the guts to see how his friend was. They haven't even seen each other since the war broke out. Germany was busy negotiating with the other countries to fight back and was planning on joining the battlefield soon.

"Romano, Veneziano." An old man entered the room and calmly seated on the chair. He was their leader and kept them safe in a faraway place that Romano didn't want to question where it was. "We want you two to enter the war."

Romano's face was in wide of shock. It finally came. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall near him. "Please. Please don't let Veneziano enter this war." He pleaded even though he knew that it was hopeless.

"I can't."

"Please." He kept begging. He would even kneel if it will change his mind, "Please. He isn't even his normal self anymore."

"Sorry." Their leader humbly apologized. He hugged Romano as if he was his grandchild and looked at Italy who was blankly staring at the pitch black television screen. He went to the door and expressed his sadness about the decision too.

…

"Romano you will be tasked to kill outmost 300 ordinary people." Not long enough the brothers were sent to the military camp and was treated as special ranked officers, "If you encountered someone the same specie as you back away as soon as possible."

"Specie?" He asked the man in charge once again. Great, he was now treated as mutant of some sort. The day after he was stationed here with his brother, he met a lot of different gazes and often heard things that shouldn't reach by his ears. Normal soldiers even kept nagging that with nations at their side they shouldn't even bother to fight. Pathetic.

"Sorry." The man in charge got flustered and hurriedly continued the instructions. "Your brother over there will be sent as bomb detonator at the center of the base camp near our country."

"Bomb detonator?"

"The bomb was too advanced that a detonation switch can't be added." Romano's eyes widened as he pictured what they will use his brother for. "We want him to bring the bomb to their base and detonate it himself."

"No way." He said under his breath. "No fucking way." He grabbed the man's collar and head butted him. His mind was going blank at a scene repeatedly playing at his mind. They will use his brother as a toy, a detonator. How fucking sensitive of them.

"This was my orders." The man was clinging to Romano's hand and gasping for air. "This is what Mr. Germany ordered us to do."

Italy was walking aimlessly at an unknown land. He might recognize the land if it wasn't in a total wreckage. Blood and broken buildings can be seen. This kind of scenery was actually what the world looks like right now. But Italy looked to his left and saw a large tower in half. He can't remember much about what it looked like before but he knew what nation was staying here. He was nice and a big brother to everyone.

But sadly, this place is now taken by their enemies as base. He needed to perform his mission. He held the container a bit tighter and went to the center of their base. A lot of soldiers shot him for trespassing but he could still move. He was not human after all. He ran around the base for a couple of minutes to find the correct destination of where to detonate the bomb. He was already limping and full of wounds when he reached the center. He detonated the bomb without hesitation and along with him almost 1/3 of Europe exploded.

[A/N]

There was a demon that possessed me one time and created this story because it hates happiness.

Long story short, there is this man who used the "nation" of his own country as a tool to conquer other countries. He succeeded doing this and was on a WORLD WAR scale between other powerful countries. With 15 nations and still recruiting for more, the world is in turmoil.

I can't tell more because it will spoil the next chapters. This story I think is worth 5 chapters. But if I hatch new ideas I will add some more and possibly prolong your agony. But who knows maybe the real agony is not updating this story at all hehehehehhe~

SLAP! I need to be exorcised.


	2. Momentary Peace

"He- he's awake!" A faint voice shouted. The young man slowly opened his eyes and saw a young lady leaning close to him. "He's awake!" The lady shouted again and ran outside.

The man sat right up and tried to recollect some of his thoughts. He can't remember anything except for some hazy recollections. The last thing that he remembered fully was a huge explosion and that's it. He surveyed the room he was in and saw a couple bandages near his bed. The lady must have taken care of him while he passed out, he thought

He checked his body if there was any scratches, wounds or anything. But surprisingly there was none. "Why am I not in my soldier uniform?" He asked himself absentmindedly that he taken back minutes after he asked. "Why should I? Where am I?" There was pain at the back of his head as if memories came rushing in his head. But even with all of those pains, he still can't remember anything.

With nothing left to do, he waited for the lady to come back and properly thank her for her kindness. He looked to the left and saw the door widely opened as if there was no door there to begin with. There was couple of chirping birds outside that made the young man smiled a little bit.

The room was not that big and was a bit of a run down with only a small bed, table and a sink filling the room. The young man also noticed a huge absence of household materials. There was only a pair of plates and utensils on the table not far from his bed and it seemed to be borrowed from his neighbors.

Not soon after, the lady came back accompanied by another lady a bit older than her. She was wearing a top that exposes her midriff and denim short for her bottom. Her hair is not that long and a bit curly that extends up to her neck. She was panting crazy as if she sprinted and run across the town to fetch the lady next to her.

While the lady next to her, was wearing a cardigan and a very long pleated skirt. She, like the other girl, has a blond hair just longer in a pony tail and wears glasses. At a first glance, she looks a level headed girl.

"Hello." The young man smiled and greeted the young ladies.

Both of the ladies looked at each other and nodded at the young man. The girl from before approached the young man and sat at the foot of his bed and said, "You've been knocked out for awhile, do you know?"

The young man nodded and replied, "It would appear so judging by the bandages near my bed."

"Oh no," The girl shook her head and leaned a little closer, "That's from my sister's patients that came here while she was looking after you. You were just knocked out and were perfectly fine when the geezers found you at the outskirts."

The man was shocked and looked at the other girl assuming that she was the sister being referred. "Thank you."

"Don't mention about it." The other girl finally spoke and approached the two. "My name is Alice and this is my step sister Amelia," she said as she pointed the girl at the foot of the young man's bed.

"Howdie!" Amelia tipped of her cowboy hat and smiled at the young man. "How are you by the way Feliciano?"

"Fe-feliciano?" The young man repeated in shock. "That's not my name." He muttered under his breath. The girls looked shocked and looked at each other in confusion.

"It isn't? Old Gramps said that it was your name." Amelia defended and added as she crossed her arms, "That old geezer pulled a fast one on us, Alice."

"If that is not your name can you tell me your real name." Alice asked.

"I don't know." The young man replied and added, "I don't know but I know it is not Feliciano."

"Well we can't just leave you nameless." Alice said and asked, "Could we call you Feliciano until you remember who you really are. I think it's the best for everyone."

The young man nodded and noticed Alice was heading over the door. She looked back at Feliciano and asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Pasta."

"Pasta?" Alice was taken aback from his weird request but complied to it nonetheless. "Okay I will head out for a while and buy some already cooked pasta for Feliciano. Amelia, stay here for a while and look after him for awhile."

"OKAY!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Is she mad at me?" Feliciano asked to Amelia not soon after Alice head out. Amelia cracked up and produced a series of laughter that made Feliciano embarrassed. "No, she's not silly." Amelia waved her hand dismissively and carried on laughing, "She's always like that to anyone. You should be surprised if she wasn't"

Amelia's laughter ceased and let go off a deep breath. "She's just crankier today because Old Man died last night. They were very close. He was the one who said to us that your name is Feliciano. It kinda makes me sad that I will never know why he named you like that."

"I see." Feliciano sympathized. "Where are we anyway?" He asked to change the topic.

Amelia grinned and replied, complete with arms raised, "We are in Wasteland number 11!"

"Wasteland 11?"

"Yup." Amelia nodded and continued, "When I was kid and the war was still high, a man with bomber jacket said to my people that we should not call this America anymore. But instead call it Wasteland 11 until he comes back. I remember him saying that this land will be twice as awesome since there are two ones in the name."

Feliciano laughed but quickly realized something from her words, "What do you mean 'when the war was still high'?"

"Hmmm…" Amelia paused for awhile and answered, "We don't know what happened but suddenly the man who erupted this monstrosity in the world suddenly vanished and stopped waging war from us."

"Do you mean it's all over?"

"Not quite." Alice returned and continued, "As far as I know he is still the ruler of this world. A lot of his underlings ran over places like this." She pointed outside while a couple of men clad with guns and grenades walked passed them. "He's still alive and hiding, probably having the time of his life, somewhere in this world. We just don't know where."

Feliciano was devastated. He fall back on the wall and was in cold sweat. He was still out there. He was still out there, capable of killing a lot of people. He started breathing rapidly that made the girls worried. He was having an attack and nobody knows how to calm him down.

After a few moments, Feliciano collapsed waiting to be awoken the next day. When the morning came Amelia was eating at the table while Alice was sweeping the outside porch. "What happened?" He asked Amelia.

"You hyperventilated," She answered and gave him bread to eat. "Or at least that's what my sister said. We thought you will be asleep for days again."

"How long am I asleep before I woke up yesterday?"

"I lost track of it." Amelia paused for a while and counted on her head. "Maybe weeks? Or even a month. The men that found you said it might be even longer."

Feliciano tried to stand but was still very weak. Amelia went over to his side and offered her support. She helped him reached the table to eat and helped him sat down. "Is this your home? Am I intruding that much?"

"Oh no," Amelia answered and swallowed the bread she just put on her mouth. "You know the Old Man I said yesterday?"

Feliciano added and answered, "The one who named me?"

"Yes!" Amelia patted Feliciano's back and continued, "He said that this house was yours. Well technically he said this house was free for you to use. He sounds fishy don't you think? Ever since my dad and I lived here no one lived in this house. It is as if the Old Man was waiting for you. HE WAS EVEN CLEANING THIS HOUSE REGULARLY."

"Stop creeping him out." Alice entered the house and joined them in the table. "Don't mind Amelia. She just like dealing with conspiracies. Are you okay to walk around?"

"I guess?" Feliciano said as he moved his feet.

"I will tour you!" Amelia shouted that Alice reprimanded, "No, you can't. You have a work at the café today right?"

Amelia frowned and ate silently. "If you like I can tour you. There maybe someone out there that can offer you a job so you can fit in easier." Alice offered and advised.

..

"Have fun on your tour, Feliciano!" Amelia greeted goodbye and rushed over to her work. Feliciano stepped outside of his house for the first time and noticed something. Almost all of the houses were run down. No one can even make a successful plant grow even the flowers outside his home was wilting. When he looked up he saw the sky as blue as ever and perhaps the only thing that can be complimented as beautiful with this surroundings.

"Alice," Feliciano called her out as they walked across the town.

"Am I going too fast?"

"Uhm no," Feliciano waved his hand dismissively and fidgeted. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Carry on." Alice stopped walking and looked at him, "What is it you want to ask?"

"Can you tell me about the war?" He pleaded.

"Are you sure you are not going to have an attack like yesterday?" She asked that he firmly nodded. "I don't know that much since no one haven't documented about it. But I can tell you one thing."

Feliciano gulped and readied his self to what Alice will say. There was a hint of hesitation from her but after a couple of minutes, she sighed and completely gave in, "**It's been 40 years ever since the war has erupted **and there are a lot of things that changed since then**.**"


End file.
